The 17th Year
by Etcy
Summary: [CATS Fic] Melissa, a human girl, move to London from New York and finds that some strange things happen in her new home!
1. Default Chapter

Kitty Kibbles: So After god knows how long, I finally got to reading over my fanfics and realized they could most definitely use a touch up! So I got to it! I'm in the middle of re-writing this one. I urge you to read what I've written! It's all new! Now what I'm going to do it put my updates into chapters. So this first chapter is all new stuff ( Enjoy and don't forget to Review ( Thanks!!! Etcy  
  
Looking around the crowded hallways of Lockfell High School, Melissa felt completely overwhelmed with an anxiety of being the "new girl." Today was her first day of school in a new country. She had recently moved to England with her parents because of her father's new job. Unfortunately, in order to receive the position in the company, the family was forced to move, which was a big loss for Melissa. She missed her social life in New York, and hated leaving her home and friends. New York was all she'd ever known! The streets, the people, the culture... the theatre! Oh how she loved the theatre. She would give anything for the voices of the leading ladies who would make their way onto the stage the sing their hearts out. But it was only an aspiration. Coping with a new lifestyle shouldn't be as hard as it seemed. She was friendly enough and it shouldn't be that difficult for her to make friends...she hoped. This was a new breed of people to her. They had incredibly different interests than people in New York...or even America! But she could do it.  
  
She turned the corner, attempting to read her class schedule with out walking into another body. Unfortunately, she had no such luck. She ran into a small, lithe figure with a strong force.  
  
"Umph!" they both exclaimed in unison as the fell to the floor much to their own embarrassment.  
  
Melissa was afraid to look up thinking her new to-be social life was completely ruined, but instead she heard a voice that was far from harsh. In fact, it was angelic, and it was coming from the boy she had knocked into.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. This was very clumsy of me to do." That sweet voice lifted Melissa's head to look into his eyes and she melted. They were the brightest blue she'd ever witnessed. They were mesmerizing to say the least. Like deep pools of rain water collected in a diamond. All Melissa could do was stare into them...until she caught herself.  
  
Melissa shook her head and began collecting her books while apologizing. "Oh, Um... sorry it was all my fault. Today's my first day and I was having trouble getting around and I wasn't looking where I was going and there are so many people and I think the ground might have been wet and..." she realized she was babbling and finally gave up and looked back into his eyes. "I'm Melissa."  
  
The sweet voice had an even sweeter face as she finally took notice of his features. He had high cheekbones and somewhat slanted eyes. His tanned skin gave an impression that he was from somewhere more exotic than England. She figured he was close to about 5'5" since she could almost look into his eyes. He had the framework of a dancer: a built but lean upper body and slender legs with more muscle than actually showed. His smile broadened as she gave her name and handed her another book that had fallen.  
  
He too had gotten caught in the deep emerald of her eyes. As she took the book from his grasp, she gently stroked his hand which sent shivers up her spine in delight. She giggled a little but then caught herself and quickly silenced.  
  
The two stood starring at each other for a few minutes, completely infatuated with one another. It was like a movie where everything happening around them is in slow motion. The rest of the mingling bodies around them held no attention as they had a connection. Melissa felt like she was complete. There was something strange about this boy, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. It was more than irritating, but she stayed in the pleasure rather than let the irritation bother her. Then the bell rang. Snapping them out of their link they looked around in a bit of a panic. They were startled and hurried to collect their things.  
  
Melissa looked down at her schedule and realized she still didn't know where she was going. She looked at him, "Do you think you could help me? I'm a bit lost."  
  
"Of course! No problem!" He quickly took a look at her paper and smiled that broad smile again. "This is great! You're in my next class! Follow me, I won't lead you astray." He took her hand and again Melissa felt tingles go up her spine, giving her goose-bumps.  
  
He led her down the winding hallways at a quick pace to beat the bell and they dove into a classroom right as the late bell had rung. Breathing a sigh of relief they looked at each other with a grin. He turned to look at her "You have to wait up here for the teacher. You give him your pass and he'll tell you where to sit. Okay?" Melissa gave a quick nod in understanding and smiled. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left her alone at the head of the class to take his seat. That kiss was like electric to her. She couldn't explain it. She looked up at the other students in the room who were sitting on top of the desks, talking and not noticing her at all, which she was thankful for. She thought her cheeks would have been a bright red.  
  
She looked around the room at the walls and realized that they looked just like her classrooms in New York, if not a little cleaner. But instead of an American flag hanging there was a British flag flying above the chalk board. She was jolted out of her thoughts when the door slammed behind her.  
  
She quickly jumped and turned around to face a tall man with brown slicked back hair and nice fitting suit on. He certainly was handsome as he smiled at her with a drop dead gorgeous smirk. His golden eyes looked at her with a bit of surprise of seeing this new student as he brought his books to his desk and set them down gently.  
  
Melissa walked over and handed him her pass as she was instructed to do. He read over the pass and made a quick note in one of his books before standing up to address the class. "Attention class," he said in a sweet English voice, "I'd like you all to meet Melissa Hope. She's new to England and she's joining us all the way from the United States. Isn't that right Melissa?"  
  
Melissa blushed being put in the spot light, "Um, yes, from New York City." Her voice was somewhat flighty by the embarrassment.  
  
"Glad to have you here Melissa. Welcome to Chemistry. I'm Mr. Kenner," he explained. "Now, where shall you sit?" He looked through his books and found a seating chart for this class and gave a look of a job well done when he found a seat. "Alright Melissa, go take a seat next to Derek" He pointed to the front corner of the room and as she followed his finger she realized he was pointing at the seat next to the boy she tackled this morning. It was at that moment she remembered that she hadn't known his name until just now! She jumped with some excitement but tried to hold it in as she made her way to her newly appointed seat and sat with a smile to Derek.  
  
As much as she hated Chemistry, she didn't mind the class at all because she got to sit next to Derek and have him help her with her work and catch up. Derek looked over her schedule and told her exactly how to get to her other classes but had the grave news that they weren't together the rest of the day, except for lunch. So when they parted ways to go to 2nd period it was a sad good-bye and Melissa couldn't wait to see him for a little lunch break.  
  
The rest of the day held nothing to what her first experience was. Of course, she was embarrassed in every class by having to announce who she was and where she came from in every class, but after the first 2 times, it was as easy as riding a bike. Her other classes were somewhat boring and dull but she kept herself occupied by daydreaming.  
  
Lunch was another story all together. She walked into a huge cafeteria...bigger than the one in her school in New York! Everywhere she looked there were kids laughing and eating but in a somewhat dignified manner. She looked around hoping to catch a glance of Derek somewhere but couldn't find him in the sea of teenagers. She turned to go and bumped into another figure.  
  
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry! Stop doing that Melissa!" She chided herself. She looked up only to see Derek giggling at her and pulling her into a hug. A little shocked, Melissa began giggling as well.  
  
"I thought I could sneak up on you, but you proved me wrong!" He turned her around and led her into the room with his arm over her shoulder. "So how was the rest of the day? Anything interesting?"  
  
She couldn't tell him that she was daydreaming about him to much to pay attention in any of her classes...so she lied. "Nothing in particular. Just the same old boring class stuff." They sat down at a table in a far corner...one where there seemed to be no one else sitting. Melissa could have sworn that every inch of the room was taken with some sort of body.  
  
They continued talking for the rest of the period and found some pretty interesting similarities between the two of them. It was like a switch was turned on between them. Regrettably, they had to part ways again. Melissa hated this part of her day.  
  
Derek gave her another hug and with the lightest touch of his lips, he kissed her on the cheek. He then whispered in her ear ever so softly, "We'll meet again...my love." That last part was somewhat trailed off as they were dragged in 2 different directions by the push of the other students. Melissa could have sworn he said something else but couldn't hear it well enough. All she really knew was that it made her feel like an electrical current!  
  
Thank God! Her last class was finally over! The day felt like it took forever! She made her way to her locker to deposit her books, when town hands came over her eyes. "I wonder who this could be..." She took a sniff, and a sweet scent filled her lungs. She didn't realize how wonderful he smelled. It wasn't anything she could recognize, just familiar and she loved it! "Derek!" She turned around to see a shocked look on his face.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" He had mock disappointment on his face.  
  
"Because you're the only one that I know here, silly!" She gave him a playful poke in the ribs and made him squirm from the ticklish touch.  
  
"Hey! Don't... HEHE! ...give unless you...HAHA! ...want to receive!" he tried to get out through laughing as she tickled him with full force! "You know ma'am, this means war!" He went after her and when he caught her small frame he tickled her ribs relentlessly!  
  
After laughing for a good long while in the middle of the hallway, Derek held Melissa in his arms and just smiled. "This feels so good!" He gave a little squeeze to emphasize the good and nuzzled her cheek. All the while thinking of how much he missed it.  
  
Melissa could do nothing but sit in his wonderful, strong arms and bask in the light of how energized she felt being with him. She brought her arms up around his neck and hugged him tighter and when she pulled away she saw her watch and realized she was supposed to be home 20 min ago! Where did the time go? She looked around the once crowded hallway and saw that no one was there. How long had they been standing there? She didn't want to let go, but knew her parents would have a fit if she got home too late. "Ugh! I'm so sorry, but I really have to go. I don't want to but I don't want to have my parents worry over me when I'm fine and in good hands." She smiled affectionately.  
  
He knew, too, that time had gone by so quickly for them, but instead of letting go, he gently brought her against the lockers and kissed her lightly as a single tear came down his cheek. Melissa didn't mind this one bit, he was being so gentle and this felt so right! She could feel a fire but she couldn't let this get a hold of her as much as she wanted it to. She broke off and realized she was crying. She was crying tears of happiness. She felt so good at that moment. A moment of euphoria! She had to let go no matter how much she didn't want to. She giggled and ducked out of his arms, taking his hand as she led him out of the school. 


	2. Nightmares

Kitty Kibbles: Here is part 2!!! We're starting to get a little "catty" now ( The next chapter should be following shortly since the ideas are pouring out of me so quickly! Enjoy! Etcy  
  
Melissa walked up the stoop to her new home. She took a quick cleansing breath and opened the door to enter into a home full of boxes. Making her way around the winding maze of boxes she called out to her parents. "Mom? ...Dad? I'm home! Is anybody here?"  
  
"In the kitchen honey!" Her mother called a little bit exasperated. She made her way to the kitchen and put her book bag on the table. Her mother was found unwrapping glass-wear and placing them neatly in the cabinets. "There is so much unpacking to do, I don't know if we're ever going to get done!"  
  
Melissa laughed at her mom while she picked an after-school snack from the refrigerator, "I'll be upstairs, I have some homework I have to do."  
  
"Well, wait! How was your first day of school? Tell me about it I could definitely take a break!" Taking a breath and pushing some loose hairs out of her face her mom sat down at the table and patted the seat next to her. "Come on, sit and tell me about everything!"  
  
"Oookay. It wasn't too exciting. I went to all my classes and learned a lot." She smiled and attempted to get up before her mother grabbed her hand and forced her to tell more. "What? Ok, ok, so I met a boy. That's it I swear!" The blush under Melissa's cheeks was too red for words.  
  
Her mother giggled at her daughter and gave up. "Fine I'm sorry I embarrassed you...is he cute?" She asked with a giant grin.  
  
"Mom! Stop it!" She yelled with mock annoyance with covering up her ear-to- ear grin. "Yes he was too dreamy to even describe! But I really have to get upstairs. Call me when dinners ready?"  
  
"Of course! I am you're mother! It's my job to keep you on schedule." She smiled and gave her a pat on the rump before getting back to work.  
  
In her bedroom, Melissa was looking at her calendar tying to figure out her dates. Her 17th birthday was in a few days! She began to do her homework but couldn't help but think of Derek. His face was a complete distraction to her! So instead of finishing her homework like she should have, she decided rather to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling in a complete daydream.  
  
Her daydream eventually turned into a real dream as she was swept away into a slumber-land. Her eyes opened into a dreamscape. It was dark all around her except for the glowing of a full moon overhead, and a mist surrounded her being. The mist wasn't anything she'd ever discovered before. It was like molasses, thick and heavy. She pushed her way forward through the fog with much effort and as the fog began to disperse she became aware of her surroundings.  
  
In front of her stood an oversized junk-heap. She couldn't believe her eyes. What happened to her? Did she shrink? Or did all this stuff just grow? All around her were bits of garbage; not the gross garbage but the big stuff such as beds, broken chairs, appliances, and the occasionally scattered pieces of newspaper. Her eyes went wide in shock as she spun around trying to asses where she was, "Where am I?!" she screamed into the oblivion.  
  
A whisper...someone was here...no two someones. She heard more voices whispering in the darkness around her and the voices grew louder until she covered her ears to block them out. "What do you want?!" Chills ran up and down her spine until she couldn't take the stress any longer. Her body became heavy and she lifelessly fell to the ground. And then, black...  
  
Melissa jolted out of her sleep, falling on the floor as she tried to sit up. Her breathing was heavy as her heartbeat kept at a pounding pace. She leaned her head on her bed as her eyes darted around wildly trying to figure out if she was still in her dreamscape or not. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she went to wipe it. As soon as her fingers touched her skin she knew something was different. It felt softer...it was furry...she couldn't understand! What was wrong with her?! "What? What is this?" she quickly picked herself off the floor and ran to the hallway bathroom to see what the problem was. She hurriedly flipped the light switch and as her eye adjusted to the light she looked into the mirror with panic. She expected to see a girl she's always known. A girl with long and wavy, rich brown hair, her small nose and perked lips, the bright emerald eyes...but no...  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed with a loudness that could be heard around the world. "Oh my God!!!" Her parents made their way to the bathroom to see what had occurred. Melissa fell into her fathers arms in a faint.  
  
She awoke in her bed with her parents standing over her. "Melissa? Melissa? Sweetheart? What are you doing? It's 3 in the morning! Wh....What's wrong?" her mom asked very worried.  
  
Melissa shook her head lightly, trying to clear her mind like an etch-a- sketch. "Oh, Mom it was so strange!" she cried to her mother. "I was in a junkyard and there were whispers and...and...and...look at my forehead!" she pointed a shaking finger to the middle of her forehead as the tears streamed freely down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Hastily her mother put a hand to Melissa's forehead, but had no reaction. "Honey, your forehead is fine. It's a little warm, but it's fine." She brought her daughter to her in a tight hug and kissed her head. "You must just be overwhelmed. It's hard adjusting to a new place. Just go back to sleep and you'll be fine I promise." She smiled and attempted to lay Melissa in bed.  
  
Nothing was wrong? Melissa was very confused. How could nothing be wrong? She saw what she saw! As her mother tried to lay her in bed she quickly jumped up to look in the mirror to confirm what she saw...but there was nothing there. How could that be? Was she hallucinating? She could have sworn there were tan and white colored hairs protruding from her head! She suddenly felt very light headed and made her way back to her mother and her bed. "It must have all been just a dream." She smiled, still not believing that it didn't happen, but deciding to drop the subject for the time being. This was a matter to contemplate over.  
  
Her mom smiled and sat down beside Melissa rubbing her back as she spoke, "Okay, now you should really try to get some rest. It must be the new environment making you a little sick. How about this: You can stay home tomorrow from school. Does that sound good?"  
  
With a nod, Melissa gave a yawn and closed her eyes as her mother continued to rub her back. The rubbing was extremely soothing and pleasurable to Melissa. She enjoyed the comforting feeling of her mother's hands protecting her.  
  
Soon enough Melissa was sleeping soundlessly. As quietly as possible, her mother covered her with a flannel blanket and silently walked out of the room giving a loving glance as she closed the door.  
  
Outside the crickets chirped, as the moon shone overhead, and a boy smiled knowing the process had begun. 


	3. Spinning Worlds

Kitty Kibbles: Hope you've enjoyed it so far....but here is the short chapter, but this is where things begin to get...interesting? Here is where we make the connection!!!!!!! ( I guess you'll just have to read to find out! MUAHAHAHA!!!! Oh! BTW I forgot to mention that I don't own CATS or anything that goes with it...If I did the world may be a scary place to everyone else, but it would be heavenly to me! Etcy  
  
Sun shone through the slits of the blinds hanging from Melissa's bedroom window. The rays of light streaked her face and warmed her until her eyes fluttered open. Bringing her arms over her head, she stretched her body from head to toe with an audible grunt. She opened her eyes again and stared up at the ceiling. She had had the most wonderful dream but she couldn't remember it. As hard as she tried, no memory had come to her. The only thing she remembered was what she felt. She felt electricity. It was like sparks in her body. It was exhilarating; almost like being on a rollercoaster for the first time. She smiled and gave a little shiver of excitement before jumping out of bed.  
  
She sat at the edge of her bed letting the sleep fall from her eyes as she attempted to focus on the clock. It couldn't say what she thought it did. Her mind must be playing tricks on her again. "10:30?? What the hell?! It's only my second day of school and I sleep in? Why didn't mom wake me up?" She growled low in her throat as she stamped to her door to find out what happened...when she suddenly remembered that her mother had told her she could sleep in and not go to school today. She smacked her hand against her forehead for her stupidity and calmly walked into the hallway and down the stairs realizing she had the entire day to herself.  
  
Making her way into the kitchen, she raided the refrigerator for a light breakfast and decided on a cup of nonfat strawberry-banana yogurt. She quietly ate as she contemplated her dream once more with no luck. She suddenly remembered her little incident the night before. The fur! ... She ran to the hallway mirror to see her face and realized that all was in its correct place. No extra eyes or teeth of anything of the sort, it was the same old Melissa staring strait back at her.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, while she made her way to the living room around all of the still unpacked boxes. Plopping herself on the couch, she grabbed the remote for the TV. As the buzz of the screen fizzled, Melissa began to get itchy. Her skin felt like it was crawling. This was too weird. She must be hallucinating. "Snap out of it Melissa!!" She screamed to herself.  
  
"Mala!" Melissa looked up.  
  
"Who said that?" She looked around the room in a panic, the itchiness of her skin forgotten. She ducked behind the couch expecting a burglar, but saw no one. "Show yourself!"  
  
"Mala! Turn around!" Melissa looked at the TV and saw a figure on the screen that looked like it was talking to her...but that couldn't be! She moved closer to the screen in disbelief and the figure smiled. It looked like a person...but this person had black and white fur all over its face! And whiskers, and a tail, and...The fur!! Melissa finally made the connection with her dreams. She looked closer at the facial expression and realized how familiar they looked. She knew who this was. Someone must have been playing a joke on her. It looked so much like Derek! The eyes...they were his! She'd recognize them anywhere. She stared at the catlike human in front of her not wanting to believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Wh...what are you?" She said to the TV, not expecting an answer.  
  
"Mala, look at me. Don't you remember! You have to remember! Concentrate!" The creature said.  
  
"Who are you and why do you keep calling me Mala?! My name is Malaysia!" After hearing what she said, her eyes became wide... "My name is Melissa!" She shook her head as the figure just smiled wider.  
  
"Malaysia, come back to me. Concentrate on who you are. I can't stay here much longer, I'm using too much energy."  
  
"I...I...what's happening?" Melissa felt shaky again, and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the coffee table which left a large gash in her head. She finally surrendered to unconsciousness as the black enveloped her and took her deeper into oblivion. 


	4. A New Home

Kitty Kibbles: Well here is part 4 of this little saga! I hope you're enjoying it thus far! The story is going to be longer than I expected and it seems to be traveling off the path I had originally intended for it to follow, so who knows where it may lead to! Muahahaha! Don't forget to REVIEW! evil music DUN DUN DUN!!! w/o reviews I can't tell whether it sucks or not! (  
  
Love ! Etcy  
  
Her mind began to wander as she came into consciousness. Memories of her home came flooding back to her. What was happening? In the distance, whispering voice could be heard...they were coming closer...where was she? Her eyes quickly opened and she jumped up from where she was previously laying. All she could see was darkness, and all she could hear were the voices.  
  
A light shone from above and her eyes shot up to look at what it was. It was the moon...a full moon. It was so beautiful. She couldn't help but stare as its luminescence bathed her in its glow. Where had the moon been only moments before? She now looked around as the light had brought life to the area of which she was standing...it was the junkyard! The one from her dream! "Where am I?" She said to herself.  
  
She tried to rationalize everything in her head and came to the conclusion that she must be sleeping...she brought up her hands to rub her eyes and something glimmered off her arm. She looked quickly and to her disbelief she had FUR! Her arms were covered in a thick coat of white and tan blotched fur!! Her hands...they weren't hands anymore...they were paws with fingers and retractable claws...she brought her paws to her face...she had whiskers and pointed ears..."Oh my god..."  
  
Something flicked behind her and she jumped around swiftly to see what it was...Nothing...she saw it again and finally caught it...she had a tail! She must be in a dream! She remembered from her cartoon-watching-days that you can't get hurt in dreams so she pinched herself and gave a loud yowl of pain after doing so...this wasn't a dream.  
  
She kneeled on the ground, tightly wrapping her arms around her legs and rocking herself back and forth in able to rid herself of the vision she had before her. She was a human! Why was she like this?  
  
The voices began to grow louder, and she could finally hear audible words. Her ears perked to discover where they were coming from but it was all around her! And finally...a face! A face peered out of the shadows of the junk and spoke shyly to her.  
  
"Is that her?" the female said aloud. She looked so young yet her eyes held so much wisdom. "It can't be" Coming more into the moonlight, she was able to se defining features on her body. She was a kitten, no doubt. Her small, lithe frame was covered in black and red splotched fur with a white bib. She was adorable.  
  
She could do nothing but sit where she was and look at this feline coming towards her. Then another face appeared...and another. They were everywhere! She was frightened beyond belief and had no rational explanation for all that was occurring. She was in a world of cats! And she was one herself!  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want from me?! Where am I?!!" She screamed suddenly. The fright in her eyes was clearly apparent to the first kitten and she drew nearer with a genteel smile. She hung her paw in the air and bowed her head in a greeting.  
  
"It is okay, you're home." The kitten spoke sweetly. She thought carefully...home? This can't be home! Home was...it was...where was it?  
  
The owners of the whispering voices came out one by one, silent as if stunned by what they saw. From her place on the ground she looked all around her in astonishment. All these "people" were cats! But not ordinary cats...they stood on two feet like humans...This was all too strange for her mind to handle.  
  
"Did it work?" a handsome voice spoke from behind her. She quickly spun around to see the owner and was met with a familiar black and white face sneaking out from behind a heap of garbage. She smiled at his look of glee and then noticed his eyes...she'd seen eyes like that before! They were the brightest blue she'd ever witnessed. They were mesmerizing to say the least. Like deep pools of rain water collected in a diamond...  
  
Cautiously, he walked closer to her, unsure of her feelings for her face showed no emotion. She only stared blankly into his eyes. "Mala?" he inched closer and held her hand. "Mala are you there?"  
  
He touched her hand! It was like a jolt to her system! This feeling! It was like electricity! She felt like she was complete. She knew this feeling! She knew this tom! She'd met him before...back when she was human!...but how could that be possible?  
  
Her eyes fluttered as she broke free of her trance. "Misto? Is it you?" She brought a paw up to his face and gently stroked his cheeks, while she intently studied his features. "Who am I? What happened to me?"  
  
"Oh Malaysia." Mistoffelees quickly took her into his arms and held her close. "Don't you remember me? You have to remember! I'm so sorry I did this to you...but it for your own good! I had to save you somehow!" He cuddled her and held onto her tightly, rubbing his nose in her mane. He softly whispered over and over in her ear, "I am yours."  
  
With those last three words Malaysia looked up at him and repeated them as if in a dream, "I am yours...Mistoffelees?" She smiled and lifted his chin from her mane. "Misto! Everlasting Cat!" She clutched onto him tightly as the tears freely rolled down her cheeks. "I remember! I remember!"  
  
The two sat on the soft ground holding each other after so long. The cats among them watched on as they reacquainted their love. A loving touch shared around the junkyard.  
  
Malaysia looked into Mistoffelees eyes again and finally asked "Why is this happening? Where have I been?"  
  
Mistoffelees held her face in his hands and smiled affectionately. "All will be explained in time my love. In time." And again they held each other close.  
  
As the tears came to a halt, a silvery hand fell on Mistoffelees shoulder, "Perhaps, you should bring her home and get some sleep. No doubt this has been and exhausting event for both of you." Munkustrap smiled and stroked the top of Malaysia's head. "It's good to have you back."  
  
Malaysia smiled back and bowed her head. She couldn't remember his name, but his face stuck out in her mind. It would come to her...in time.  
  
They slowly stood, their touch never faltering. Mistoffelees nodded, "Are you ready?" with a nod in response he closed his eyes in concentration. A burst of sparkles erupted from the pair and they had disappeared from the crowd and had arrived in a remote corner of the junkyard. As the glittering shimmer finally dissipated Malaysia could see large antique-looking dresser towering over them. The drawers were made of pink marble with shinned brass framing its edges. It was stunning.  
  
Still holding her hand, Mistoffelees led her underneath the dresser where a large opening was carved into the wood. "Welcome Home Malaysia!" Misto smiled genuinely. They slowly crept through the hole and Mala found herself in a home that she remembered! All around her were brightly colored blankets and pillows. The smell...it was so familiar! She knew this place...she just couldn't remember all of it...but she was determined to! She smiled and hid a small snicker of joy. Leaving his hand, she dived into the bed of pillows and blankets and tenderly rubbed her head on them. She looked to Misto and offered her hand to him and asked him to join her.  
  
He couldn't believe she was home after all this time! Without hesitation he slid down next to her and held her closely. His tail wrapped around her hip and entwined with her own. They lay their heads on the pillows and drifted off into a tireless sleep, Misto leaned into her ear and whispered softly, "I love you."  
  
.. 


End file.
